Fetzenstern
|Tod=SternenClan |Todesgrund=Von Braunstern ermordet |Rang1=Junges |RName1=Fetzenjunges (Raggedkit) |Rang2=Schüler |RName2=Fetzenpfote (Raggedpaw) |Rang3=Krieger |RName3=Fetzenpelz (Raggedpelt) |Rang4=Zweiter Anführer |RName4=Fetzenpelz (Raggedpelt) |Rang5=Anführer |RName5=Fetzenstern (Raggedstar) |Familie1=Gefährtin |FName1=Gelbzahn (ehemals) |Familie2=Töchter |FName2=Hoffjunges, Wunschjunges |Familie3=Sohn |FName3=Braunstern |Familie4=Mutter |FName4=Federsturm |Familie5=Vater |FName5=Hansi |Familie6=Bruder |FName6=Brandwind |Familie7=Halbschwestern |FName7=Dämmerwolke, Rostfell |Familie8=Halbbrüder |FName8=Wühlmauspfote, Moospfote |Mentor=Farnfuß |Schüler=Wolkenpelz |Position1=Anführer |Nachfolger1=Zedernstern |Vorgänger1=Braunstern |Position2=Zweiter Anführer |Nachfolger2=Steinzahn |Vorgänger2=Fuchsherz |lebend=Blausterns Prophezeiung, Streifensterns Bestimmung, Gelbzahns Geheimnis, Riesensterns Rache, Secrets of the Clans |verstorben=Lange Schatten, Stimmen der Nacht, Die letzte Hoffnung |erwähnt=In die Wildnis, Feuer und Eis, Geheimnis des Waldes, Vor dem Sturm, Cats of the Clans, The Ultimate Guide}} Fetzenstern (Original: Raggedstar) ist ein großer, breitschultriger, dunkelbraun getigerter Kater mit riesigen Vorderpfoten, zerfetztem, löchrigem Fell, welches er von seinen Kämpfen als Junges hat. Er hat breite, bernsteinfarbene Augen, ein zerfetztes Ohr und Narben auf seiner Nase. Er ist ein genaues Ebenbild von seinem Vater Hansi. Auftritte Staffel 1 ''In die Wildnis :Er ist zu dieser Zeit bereits tot und wird nur von Gelbzahn und Braunstern erwähnt, welcher offenbart, dass er Fetzenstern getötet hat. Gelbzahn beschreibt ihn als einen edlen Anführer, zu dessen Zeit die Macht des SchattenClans immer auf dem Gesetz der Krieger beruht hätte. Feuer und Eis :''Folgt ''Geheimnis des Waldes :''Folgt ''Vor dem Sturm :''Folgt Staffel 3 ''Lange Schatten :Fetzenstern und sein Heiler Triefnase bitten Häherfeder flehend, den SchattenClan vor Sol zu bewahren. Später, als Distelblatt, Lichtpfote, Tigerpfote, Löwenglut und Häherfeder das falsche Zeichen senden, erscheinen Fetzenstern und Triefnase bei Schwarzstern und überreden ihn, Sol aus dem SchattenClan zu verbannen. Staffel 4 Stimmen der Nacht :''Folgt ''Die letzte Hoffnung :''Folgt Special Adventure ''Blausterns Prophezeiung :Man sieht ihn auf einer Großen Versammlung als Krieger, wo Blaupfote ihn diskutieren hört. :Auf einer anderen Großen Versammlung verkündet Zedernstern, dass Fetzenpelz der Nachfolger von Steinzahn ist, dem vorherigen Zweiten Anführer, der den Ältesten beitritt. :Auch Leopardenfuß erwähnt ihn nach einer anderen Versammlung, dass Fetzenpelz so ausgesehen hätte, als wäre er stolz auf seinen Schüler, der einen Kampf angefangen hat. Streifensterns Bestimmung :''Folgt ''Gelbzahns Geheimnis :Er ist zusammen mit seinem Bruder Brandjunges und den Geschwistern Gelbjunges, Nussjunges und Eschenjunges in der Kinderstube. Seine Mutter ist Federsturm und sein Vater unbekannt, doch es wird gemunkelt, dass er ein Hauskätzchen ist, da seine Mutter früher oft zum Zweibeinerort gegangen ist. Nussjunges bezeichnet Fetzenjunges daher einmal als Hauskätzchen, woraufhin alle Jungen erstarren und Gelbjunges weiß, dass man dies niemals laut sagen darf. Er und sein Bruder sind älter als sie und ihre Geschwister, daher geben sie oft an und werden vor ihnen zu den Schülern ''Fetzenpfote und Brandpfote ernannt. Fetzenpfotes Mentor ist Farnfuß, worauhin Gelbjunges ein bisschen enttäuscht ist, da sie denkt, dass ihr Vater nun kaum noch Zeit für sie haben wird. :Gelbpfote findet ihn erst arrogant, doch später hilft er ihr, einen Kampfzug zu lernen und sie denkt, dass er wohl doch nicht so schlimm ist. :Bei einem Gefecht mit einer WindClan-Patrouille rettet er Gelbpfote vor einem großen getigerten Kater. Sie denkt daraufhin, dass er wohl meint, sie könne nicht kämpfen, doch bei seiner Kriegerzeremonie sagt er ihr, dass der Gegner einfach zu stark für sie gewesen sei und er das nicht denkt. Gelbpfote sieht ein, dass er recht hat. Auch meint er, dass er sich schon auf gemeinsame Patrouillen mit ihr freut, wenn sie Kriegerin ist. Ihre Geschwister sagen ihr danach, dass Fetzenpelz sie möge. Sein Bruder Brandpfote wird erst viel später ernannt. :Bei einer Großen Versammlung will Fuchspfote ihn dazu bringen, ein paar Katzen vom Kampf gegen den WindClan zu erzählen, doch Fetzenpelz meint, dass es ein friedliches Treffen sein sollte und er geht weg, wobei er meint, dass er glaubt, alles zu wissen, nachdem er Krieger geworden ist. Später bezeichnen ihn ein paar WindClan-Katzen als Hauskätzchen. Gelbpfote weiß, dass man nichts Schlimmeres zu ihm sagen kann und fragt die fremden Krieger, wer ihnen das gesagt hat. Diese meinen, jeder wüsste es und beschimpfen Fetzenpelz weiter. Fast kommt es zu einem Kampf, doch dann kommt Schilffeder dazwischen und fragt, was los ist. Als die WindClan-Katzen gehen, fragt Gelbpfote ihn, ob Federsturm ihm je gesagt habe, wer sein Vater sei, doch er verneint. Sie würde sagen, dass das egal sei, wenn er nur dem SchattenClan gegenüber loyal ist und sagt ihr, dass es seinen Bruder nicht interessieren würde. Gelbpfote denkt, dass es schlimm sein muss, nicht von seinem Vater zu wissen und sie es gut hat, dass sie Farnfuß hat. Danach denkt sie oft darüber nach, wie sie Fetzenpelz helfen kann. :Später kommt sie auf die Idee, mit ihm zum Zweibeinerort zu gehen und nach Fetzenpelz' Vater zu suchen. Er will erst nicht, doch sie kann ihn überzeugen. Dort treffen sie auf feindselige Katzen, doch eine von ihnen gibt ihnen einen Hinweis und so treffen sie auf Hansi. Dieser bestreitet eine Verwandtschaft, doch Gelbpfote sieht, dass er Fetzenpelz sehr ähnlich sieht. Dieser wird plötzlich sehr kalt und meint, dass er keinen Vater hat. Danach reden die beiden kaum noch und die Freundschaft ist vorbei. :In der kalten Jahreszeit ist Beute knapp und es werden Katzen zum Jagen beim Krähenort losgeschickt. Dabei wird er zusammen mit Nusspfote losgeschickt, welcher die größte Ratte von allen fangen will, doch Gelbpfote und Erzauges ist größer. Fetzenpelz ist die einzige Katze, die ihr nicht gratuliert, bis er dafür zurechtgewiesen wird. :Als Zedernstern eine Patrouille gegen die Katzen vom Zweibeinerort anführt, ist Fetzenpelz mit dabei und sie sehen Rotschopf und Kieselstein wieder, die sie schon zuvor getroffen hatten, als er mit Gelbpfote seinen Vater gesucht hatte. Sie verrät dies fast. Als die beiden Streuner sich später dem Clan anschließen, hat er Angst, dass sie das Geheimnis ausplaudern, was sie jedoch nicht tun. :Eines Tages wird er von einer Dächsin angegriffen und Gelbzahn rettet ihn, wonach sie wieder Freunde sind, doch er meint, dass sie so etwas Mäusehirniges nicht wieder tun soll. ''Riesensterns Rache :''Folgt Sonstiges *In In die Wildnis wird er mit Kampfstern übersetzt, in neueren Übersetzungen wie Lange Schatten hingegen mit Fetzenstern, welches die wörtliche Übersetzung seines Namens ist. *In Die letzte Hoffnung wird er mehrmals als Fetzenpelz bezeichnet, obwohl er im SternenClan eigentlich seinen Anführernamen Fetzenstern trägt. *In Blausterns Prophezeiung wird er einmal mit Steinzahn übersetzt. *Er hat Hauskätzchen-Blut in sich, weil sein Vater ein Hauskätzchen ist. *In der deutschen Version von Riesensterns Rache wird er nur als Fetzpfote übersetzt, obwohl es Fetz''en''pfote heißen müsste. *In Battles of the Clans ist Krähenschweif die Mentorin von Wolkenpelz. Dies wurde in Gelbzahns Geheimnis allerdings geändert, sodass nun Fetzenpelz sein Mentor ist. *In Secrets of the Clans steht ebenfalls, dass er der Mentor von Braunstern und Narbengesicht gewesen ist, aber in Gelbzahns Geheimnis haben diese ganz andere Mentoren und Fetzenstern hatte nur Wolkenpelz als Schüler. *In Cats of the Clans steht, Braunschweif habe nicht gewusst, dass Fetzenstern sein Vater ist, obwohl er dies in Gelbzahns Geheimnis weiß.}} Familie *Gefährtin: Gelbzahn (ehemals) *Töchter: Hoffjunges, Wunschjunges *Sohn: Braunstern *Mutter: Federsturm *Vater: Hansi *Bruder: Brandwind *Halbschwestern: Dämmerwolke, Rostfell *Halbbrüder: Moospfote, Wühlmauspfote *Nichte: Lavenderkit *Neffen: Eschenkralle, Zedernherz *Großnichte: Lichtfell *Großneffen: Tigerherz, Flammenschweif *Halbnichte: Blossomkit *Halbneffe: Swampkit Character Art Zitate Zeremonien Schülerzeremonie :'Zedernstern:' ''Katzen des SchattenClans, wir haben uns hier versammelt für die wichtigste Zeremonie im Leben jedes Clans, die Ernennung von Schülern. Fetzenjunges und Brandjunges haben ihren sechsten Mond erreicht und es ist Zeit für sie, ihre Ausbildung aufzunehmen. :(...) :Zedernstern: Fetzenjunges, tritt vor. Farnfuß, du bist bereit für einen neuen Schüler und du wirst Fetzenpfotes Mentor sein. Ich bin mir sicher, du wirst ihm deine Fertigkeiten als Krieger und deine Treue zum Clan weitergeben. :Farnfuß: Du kannst dich auf mich verlassen, Zedernstern. :Zedernstern: Krähenschweif, Brandpfote wird dein erster Schüler sein. Du hast dich als Kriegerin bewährt, und ich weiß, du wirst alles, was du gelernt hast, an ihn weitergeben. :Krähenschweif: Ich werde mein Bestes tun, Zedernstern :Alle SchattenClan-Mitglieder:: Fetzenpfote! Brandpfote! Kriegerzeremonie :Zedernstern: Und nach dem, was du mir berichtet hast, ist schon ein neuer Krieger unter uns. Fetzenpfote, komm her. Ich, Zedernstern, Anführer des SchattenClans, rufe meine Kriegerahnen an und bitte sie, auf diesen Schüler herabzublicken. Er hat hart trainiert, um eure edlen Gesetze zu erlernen, und er hat im Kampf bewiesen, dass er verdient, ein Krieger zu werden. Fetzenpfote, versprichst du, das Gesetz der Krieger zu achten, den Clan zu schützen und ihn zu verteidigen, selbst wenn es dien Leben kostet? :Fetzenpfote: Ich verspreche es. :Zedernstern: Dann gebe ich dir mit der Kraft des SternenClans deinen Kriegernamen. Fetzenpfote, von diesem Augenblick an wirst du Fetzenpelz heißen. Der SternenClan ehrt deinen Mut und dein Kampfgeschick. :Alle SchattenClan-Mitglieder: Fetzenpelz! Fetzenpelz! Fetzenpelz! Zweiter Anführer-Zeremonie :Zedernstern: Mit Trauer muss ich verkünden, dass unser Zweiter Anführer Steinzahn in den Bau der Ältesten umzieht. :Alle SchattenClan-Mitglieder: Steinzahn! Steinzahn! :(...) :Zedernstern: Fetzenpelz wird seinen Platz einnehmen. :Alle SchattenClan-Mitglieder: Fetzenpelz! Fetzenpelz! Anführerzeremonie :(...) :Morgenstern: Ich heiße Morgenstern, Ich bin Anführerin des SchattenClans vor vielen Blattwechseln gewesen. Ich gebe dir ein Leben, damit du den SchattenClan vor allen anderen Clans führen kannst. Es gibt vier Clans im Wald, aber der SchattenClan wird immer der größte sein. :Alle anwesenden SternenClan-Katzen: Fetzenstern! Fetzenstern! Quellen en:Raggedstarfr:Étoile Grisecs:Zubatý měsícfi:Risatähtiru:Клок Кометыes:Estrella Melladanl:Rafelster Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Kater Kategorie:SchattenClan Kategorie:HalbClan-Katze Kategorie:Mentor Kategorie:Anführer Kategorie:Verstorben Kategorie:SternenClan Kategorie:Staffel 1 Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 3 Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 4 Charaktere Kategorie:Blausterns Prophezeiung Charaktere Kategorie:Streifensterns Bestimmung Charaktere Kategorie:Gelbzahns Geheimnis Charaktere Kategorie:Secrets of the Clans Charaktere Kategorie:Cats of the Clans Charaktere Kategorie:Benötige Bild Kategorie:The Ultimate Guide Charaktere